Sabine and Adrien's Late Night Fun!
by Creeply
Summary: Marinette asks her fiancee Adrien to take care of her beloved mother while she is out of town. Adrien is more then happy to and takes full advantage of the situation to get close to the milf in new and exciting ways. Smut. Lemon. rated m. review
1. Chapter 1

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if reviews. All aged up.**

"Ugh! Uff! OOOOHHHH! SO you will actually do it! Oh thank you Adrien!" Marinette cried out in orgasmic pleasure as her fiancee casually fucked her tight eager pussy. Adrien smiled down at his downright adorable soon to be wife and then leaned downwards to give her a compassionate kiss to the lips making Marinette melt into the embrace.

"I would be delighted to! After all it is a special night and all women deserve to feel special. I just can't believe that you and your dad are both going away that night!" Adrien said in good natured shock as Marinette sighed and leaned upwards to caress his lips with hers and moan into the passionate and full of love kiss. After all that the two of them had gone through pretty much all of their kisses could be categorized as something similiar to ones such at this. She rolled her head and neck and shoulders as Adrien began to practically make love to her tight hard pink nipples.

She squirmed in blushing delight as his wonderful experienced mouth made short work of her pleasure nubs turning them into little balls of angry little energy. She gasped and arched her back, she didn't know how she was even able to keep up with his libido! The man seemingly could make love for hours! Once they had gone at it for close to a day and a half, a day and a half! She wasn't able to get out of bed let alone walk, she needed Adrien to pamper her all day like a queen.

She was always slightly nervous that she would one day break from all of the lovemaking that her soon to be husband put her through but then she would remember the ring on her finger and think snidely to herself that she was the only one to be able to keep his cock in check.

"I mean you really don't have to if you don't want to!" Marinette got out in a blushing rush as she squirmed under the nonstop plunging of his cock deep within her most intimate depths, her core tightened up as her orgasm washed over her and turned her into a drooling stuttering gibbering mess. Adrien just chuckled and gave her butt a firm loving smack as he continued to fuck her brains out like the eager overly sexed obsessed young man that he was.

He hadn't even hit his true stride, and here Marinette seemed about ready to throw in the towel! But he couldn't have that! He had only orgasmed six times and he needed at least ten out of himself every day to even get to sleep on time. He was lucky that he had such a great fiancee like Marinette who was able to help him out and even keep up with his desires. To think that she had been the one to jump his bones early on in their relationship now he felt sometimes as if he carried a lot of the lovemaking that the two enjoyed so so so so so so so much!

Adrien groaned before planting a loving husbandly kiss onto her nice perky lips and even gave a little lick to make her squirm in delighted amazed desire. Adrien grinned downwards as she was reduced to a drooling gibbering mess as she orgasmed and clasped as hard as she could around his dick milking his nut milk for everything that she was worth.

The orgasm faces that she made were the absolute cutest things that he had ever seen. And they were just so Marinette! He loved it! And he loved her! And he was going to love taking Sabine out tomorrow night to give the gorgeous mother a night on the town that she deserved. After all she had been working very hard and deserved a night off. It was just too bad that Marinette and her father were going to be out of town for a few days and would not be able to join them.

* * *

Sabine twisted and turned outside of her house, the young mother of a young adult looked down at the very lovely dress that her loving daughter had provided for her. She was not used to something this beautiful really. It was a short black thing made with tons of fine looking sparkles mixed throughout and had a deep vneck that went well with her high and perky breasts.

It also had a small slit along the side which gave her butt and thighs plenty of space to breathe which she enjoyed. She always felt as if some of her clothing was a tad too tight. She looked into the front window and gazed at herself, it was almost hard to recognize herself like this. She was wearing some blushing make up, eyeliner and red lipstick that made her lips pop! They almost look as if they had been stung by a bee. She batted her eyes briefly and giggled her gaze traveled down her body and wondered if this was not a bit much.

She didn't know what her future son in law had planned for the evening. Marinette had just provided the dress and told her to have fun. Sabine didn't entirely know what to expect since she had not been out on a date for a long time. What with her husbands work and her daughter moving and getting married soon...things were difficult honestly to find some time for herself. She was glad that she was finally going to have a nice night out though and hoped that it was going to be one for the books.

She grinned slightly and spun around giving her hips and booty a little shake, it was nice and big in fact she had overheard some folks describe it as 'juicy' whatever that meant. She knew that she looked good, she was sort of like a fine wine, she aged well looking better and better as time went on. Getting to the point where she was practically perfection.

She held her pocketbook to her chest and grinned shyly as Adrien's car rolled up out in front of the house. He rolled down the window and waved to his future mother in law who quickly clipped to the car in her high heels and got in with a smile and adjusting herself so that she wouldn't accidentally flash the young blonde man.

"Hello Sabine! I hope that you are ready for a fun night!" He said as he pulled the car away quickly before she even had time to buckle up. She gave out a playful little whoop as they went on their way, she didn't entirely know what to expect after all she had always spent the last few years of her life inside during the night, staying in over partying and doing chores and other work over the invigorating fun that went with being young.

She wasn't as spirited as she used to be although she felt an eager burning anticipation begin to blossom outwards from her chest as they sped through the night. Adrein took the turns fast and did not seem to care an iota for what was happening around them. They chatted happiliy, after all they had known each other for a few years and were comfortable in the others company, sure there were a few decades seperating the two of them but wasn't that just part of the fun? It was enjoyable to Sabine, it was fun to see someone so full of eager bubbling life and living it to the fullest.

They pulled up in front of a resturant and Adrien hopped out as a man opened Sabine's door, she wondered if she should tip him but it appeared that Adrien had already taken care of that and then waved the man away.

"Oh. Wow. This place looks incredibly expensive Adrien." Sabine gasped in shock putting a hand to her face in shocked amazement, there was no way that she would ever be able to repay all of this! It was all just far too excessive! Adrien chuckled as he took her arm in his and lead her inside.

"Don't think anything of it! This night is jam packed with fun and I want you to live it to the very edge! Don't worry about a thing! Money is on me and the fun is just starting!" She grinned and took his arm and squeezed it. Such a sweet young man! And he seemed so eager to bring her out tonight as well! She felt as pampered as a princess! And Adrien was just getting started.

The meal seemed to fly by with at least three bottles of fine alcohoal between the two of them and four courses. Sabine was worried that she would never be able to walk again after all of the rich food and incredibly rich conversation. She had no idea how Adrien was able to keep on moving but he practically dragged her along with him and she found herself moving as well.

They were out the door with his nice car right back in front. Sabine could have sworn she heard someone giggle and mention something or other behind their backs but she hardly noticed it. She was far too invested in the rest of the night with the young man. They were out the door and back to speeding down the streets within a moment much to her shock and amazement.

She found the windows unrolled and the wind whipping through her short hair cut. Sabine sighed and sniffed the fine night air sometimes the city just smelled extraordinary! Especially at this time of night!

"Oh this is the club! You are going to love this!" Adrien said while popping the collar to his black dress shirt and quickly hopping out of the car and rushing around to her side like an over eager dork. She found it rather charming actually and found herself taking the hand that he offered her and curtsying while he bowed dramatically and swept her inside. Sabine found her breath completely stolen away by what was in the inside.

Hundreds if not thousands of people dancing and raving as lights flashed everywhere. Within seconds she was pulled onto the dance floor. She gasped and jumped and moved to the rythm, Adrien made sure to never leave her side, the two of them were dancing with the best of them. And whenever she thought that it was done he was dragging her almost physically back onto the dance floor for another round of good fun!

Sabine put her hands in the air and waved them, feeling the dancing youth within her break free and embrace the situation wholeheartedly! After all this was her night! She was going out with a handsome young man and she was dancing in a sea of joy and butts and hands...many of which were on her own rear...specifically strong young hands the belonged to a certain blonde.

Sabine was smiling and shaking her hips and booty expertly to the music and twisting in Adrien's grasp so that he had to work to keep a hold of her. She was like a fish in a stream and he was the net trying to keep her with him. She groaned and gasped and wiggled and twisted and closed her eyes in anticipation and shock.

She grinned and looked over her shoulder knowingly when a strong slap hit her rear. Adrien grinned down at her and wiggled his eyebrows causing the older woman to giggle and for a moment she practically resembled her daughter to the letter. Sabine knew that she was probably a little drunk and shouldn't have been enjoying this as much as she was...but at the same time she could not help herself...she could not stop herself! She had to continue! To live this moment fully to the hilt!

Within seconds they were in each other's arms. Faces an inch apart and breathing heavily as they ground and danced, their hands entwined and their eyes locked in fevered amazement. They could not look away from each other as the light shone across their faces and made them practically lean in closer and closer. Hearts beating, eyes fluttering.

Sabine stumbeled a little when her heel broke and his lips brushed across her forehead making her blush and chuckle while she touched it. He offered her his arm again and the two left.

Sabine wasn't even sure how they got to the next part of the evening but soon she found herself curled up next to Adrien in a cinema, a large move played out before them. They were probably the only ones in the entire building. She sighed and cuddled closer...he was just so soft...and handsome...and nice...and young...

She had seen him blossom into a fine loving young man. Always treating people with dignity and respect and constantly putting his best foot forwards. He was pretty much one of the most perfect gentlemen in the entire world. SHe felt her mind fuzz, her inhibitions lower, her breath hitch, she gazed at him from the corner of her eyes and sighed dreamily as she gazed in rapture at his perfect chiseled features.

Adrien turned to his future mother in law and winked before they leaned forwards at the same time to whisper in each others ears.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

Sabine wasn't too sure how they had gotten back to Adrien's house, but here they were. He was already outside in the pool. She had protested against the entire thing since she had not brought a swimsuit but he had casually waved the problem aside.

"Marinette left a suit here! You are pretty closely related in size so I am sure that it will fit!" Unfortunately it seemed as if her daughter was wearing a suit that was more designed for a middle schooler. It was a two piece red and black spotted bikini that had string straps and a tie on thong. Sabine looked at herself in the mirror of the changing booth. It hugged every inch of her. Her ass was full out on display, and while it was admitedly a very nice ass, round and smooth with just enough jiggly and firmness that other assess wanted...It had grown in size through the years and was pretty much perfection. Her firm round breasts were like two swollen balloons that hovered and defied gravity, her long thick nipples poked out lewdly from the triangular pieces of fabric that covered them.

She frowned and moved her hands from the back of her butt over her hips and played with her love handles for a second. A flash of a picture danced through her head of Adrien holding said parts of her body as he railed into her firmly and without any form of holding back, making the woman into a mewling drooling broken mind snapped slut.

She shook her head and brought her hands up to her breasts where she rested them before flicking her sensitive and slightly chilled nipples with her thumbs. She shivered in delight and blinked stupidiliy at herself before she heard the sound of splashing. It had been so long since she took a swim...and Adrien's pool looked soooooo inviting...

She left the changing room and made her way through the darkness to the pool area. Adrien was doing laps in a tight fitting pair of swim trunks that looked like they belonged on a smaller man as well. She could make out a very noticeable bulge in his shorts...and Adrien seemed to know that she knew by the cocky way that he looked at her.

He whistled and waved.  
"Come on in! The water is perfect!" He crowed. She took a deep breath before running forwards and swan diving off of the side and blowing through the water with her eyes closed. She popped to the surface gasping and spluttering and grinned at Adrien. The blondes face slowly turned red as he coughed and pointed downwards.

Sabine didn't know what he meant until she felt her breasts start to drift a little higher up, as if they were not being held back or constrained by antything. She gasped as she realized that the top of her swimsuit was now floating soemwhere in the olympic sized swimming pool. She turned around and blushed furiously and hiccuped a little apparently still a little drunk.

Adrien gazed up and down her smooth inviting back, he could still see a bit of her side boob poking out from either side of her shoulders and sides. The size of her tits and ass was just incredible...he loved gazing at her...seeing her like this...and like the gentleman that he was he clapped and the lights turned off so the two were now swimming in near total darkness. Only the light of the nearby hot tub made it able to see.

Sabine turned around and saw Adrien's shape swimming through the water towards her.

"See? It's alright if we can't see each other!" He said with a smile bright enough to light up the entire area and make her heart beat faster. "Not to mention now we are both swimming topless! Nothing the matter with that!"

Adrien's logic seemed somewhat flawed but Sabine could not fault him. And soon the two were playfully playing Marco Polo through the pool. Adrien chasing her and Sabine gasping and swimming with all of her might as she attempted to get away before they switched and started after each other.

At one point Sabine rubbed her fingers down her side and found that at one point (It must have been when Adrien's fingers trialed along her side and hips) she had lost the knots in her lower bikini bottom and was now pantless as well as braless.

She knew that she should feel incredibly exposed and horrified...after all she was swimming with her daughters fiancee! In a pool naked in the middle of the night! Like some sort of a harlot!

And yet instead she felt excited as if every moment was just improving it instead of making it worse...she licked her lips and kicked playfully over where Adrien was lounging against the side of the pool.

"ADrien I'm cold." She pouted slightly, her heart beating as she could just make out his size and shape in the blackness. His silouthette twisted towards her before standing out and offering her a hand.  
"Well the hot tub is on and waiting right there for us...how about a nice boil?" He asked helping her out. If he noticed that she was not wearing her swimming trunks anymore he made no motion of it. She did however notice that he had lost his and his erection was standing out long and proud like a sausage that was awaiting a nice thick set of buns.

She gasped as she took his hand and found herself gazing in shocked and horny amazement downwards at his thick girthy shaft as it swung casually between his legs as if nothing in the world mattered at the moment.

The two of them walked to the small hot tub, it was really only meant for one person since Adrien's dad had been an arrogant prick that never left the house when he had it installed. So they were practiclaly crammed on top of each other once they clambered in and could hardly move comfortably. Every last inch of each other was pressed up. Sabine felt the jets activate and sighed in amazement as the stress just seemed to melt right off of her body. She giggled and wiggled and felt their legs grow tangled down by the jets she sighted and leaned backwards her tits floating on the surface of the hot water. She could not believe how good it felt! Or how she felt as if she did not care a bit that he was just straight up checking her out right now, admiring the curve and swell of her tits and how large and squishy and gorgeous they appeared.

He just wanted to stick his head inbetween them and motor boat them until he was covered in sweat. Sabine found him staring and shifted a little inexplicably finding herself practically sitting in the young mans lap. Adrien clapped his hands again and a small contained opened up beside them and some more booze inside. He poured them each a big wine goblet full and they commenced to drink. Sabine gulped it down hopeing to calm her nerves but instead just found herself all the more aroused.

The beating in her heart would not stop, the overwhelming heat that filled every last ounce of her body. She gulped it down and looked up at Adrien with half lidded eyes. The two moved towards each other, their glasses tinkled to the ground and soon Sabine was sitting astride his lap, her legs on either side of his hips and squeezing him with every last ounce of her strength. She was gasping and guloing as their tongues danced and teased and slipped in and around each other. Making Adrien hold onto her hips as her breasts squished against his neck. He loved looking upwards at her. Her legs wrapped tightly around him and she gasped as something brushed beyond her belly button.

"Oh my holy shit." She said as she gazed at his massive prick as it bounced against her again. Her cunt was practically twitching with joy, the unexpected desire of getting pounded into oblivion by a nice thick hot rod of sasuage. She moaned and mewled uncertainly, they had only made out and danced and teased nothing wrong with all of that. But if they went any further then who knows what might happen!

She gulped and sighed as she felt the sparkling booze settle on her tongue and the delicious taste of Adrien's tongue remained in her mouth. She closed her eyes her make up running and felt his hands clutch her face as he desperately rutted agianst her.

She finally opened her eyes with a maniacle grin. It had been a long time since she had been plowed into total oblivion and right now she could hardly hold herself back! She needed him! She wanted him! She wanted Adrien to completely and utterly wreck her! She growled as she hoisted herself upwards and took his entire cock into her with one fell swoop.

She paused and then her mouth popped open and a loud shriek filled the night. She had not expected it to be that big! Or that girthy! The water had tricked her! Sure the two of them were lubed up and slippery and easy enough to slide into each other perfectly like wet slippery pieces of fish. But at the same time...he was stretching her!

"Hey...It's okay...Let's take it slow." Adrien said with a grin as he gripped her hips and then plunged himself forwards rapidly with a grin splitting his features. "Not. I don't do slow."

He chuckled as she gripped him firmly and her eyes rolled in her head like some sort of a whore getting her first dick in a long time. She groaned and gasped. She had to physically think of the words and form them on her lips physically before she could even say a word.

"There-is-no-way-that-pant-gasp-oof-oh-yes-so-good!-oop-ooof! Gasp-that you didn't-plan-all-this-out!" She protested as adrien just chuckled as Sabines hips gripped him all the harder attempting to keep from shooting off into outer space. She was blinking rapidly. She rolled her shoulders and hips and blinked faster and faster trying to cut through the madness that was gripping her. She hoped that she would be able to function the next day! After all Adrien was easily the biggest dick that she had ever experienced in her life! Much bigger then her husband Tom's! It was like comparing a cheerry to a watermelon! It was impossible to think of the two as fruit!

She groaned and gasped and wiggled and Adrien gave her butt cheeks a good firm solid spanking just to remind her that even though she was on top that he was in charge. Adrien groaned happily as her cunt massaged every last inch of his bareback cock and balls, he groaned and thrust upwards as he pounded the hot as hell milf downwards making her screech out again adorably. He felt her tightening around him and she gasped and shivered starting to orgasm. But Adrien 'over three dozen times' Agreste was just getting started.

He grinned and gave her ass another firm spank causing her to gasp and shake her head in amazement.

"I haven't been fucked like this for so long!" She shouted at the top of her lungs and then gasped and burrowed her face against his neck and sniffed him and sucked loudly giving him a hickey before biting down lovingly.  
"Well we will just have to fix that won't we!" Adrien said as he stood up and began to fuck her all the harder, holding her from beneath the knees as she bounced almost instinctively against him. She was completely animalistic at the moment, she felt as if she was losing her mind!

She gasped and growled and gripped down onto Adrien's cock as hard as she could. It was piercing her womb! Stabbing straight through her pussy and stretching it like rubber. She felt like she was a massive ball of rubber and nerves getting turned into his own personal fuck toy! The night had been such a nonstop blast of dancing, sweeping glances, touching and the occassional grip of her butt and his arm...she had no idea when she had exactly known that she had to fuck this young man...but she also knew wholeheartedly that she would continued bouncing up and down his slippery wet cock as long as she could!

After all who knew when this might happen again? If it would ever happen again. After all it was dark and they were drunk and warm and slippery and had had so much fun tonight! How might he react in the morning when he saw her full pouty lips? Her nice full figured ass and thighs that boasted of having a child already or her breasts which although stood up to time were definitely the enlargened breasts of a formerly pregnant woman...

She gasped as the young stud caught her lips in his and kissed her with fevored authority. He groaned and gasped as their tongues left their mouths and swirled around in the bright night air. Sabine felt her entire body shudder with a joy filled smile across her face. She felt as if she might just lose her mind at this point! SHe orgasmed again and Adrien finally decided to give her back some fluids.

He groaned as he pumped around three cups of his thick sticky wet creamy seed deep inside of her. She moaned as this cream pie dripped down from between her legs and splashed into the water. She wiggled her hips and humped again softly and teasingly. Just to see his reaction. She felt so full from him! Like it would be impossible to also fit in his thick meaty dick and all of this wet filling cum!

Then Adrien spun her over and laid her down onto her stomach. She braced herself on the edge of the hottub, never once letting his cock exit her gripping slippery pussy. She pressed herself up and gazed over her shoulder at him, her hair covering an eye as she batted them bashfully towards him.

Adrien grinned menacingly and she felt a shiver of fear filled euphoria enter her. She had no idea what he was planning but she was eager to see.

"Get ready for it." Adrien warned her before he pulled out until almost his entire cock was out of her, just the tip of his massive mushroom sized cockhead was still inside of her. And then she found herself practically faceplanting to the tile as he slammed his entire length deep into her. She was gasped and gripping the tile so hard that they cracked, her mouth dropped open but all that could come out was deep animalistic moans of pleasure like a heifer getting bred by a matting bull stud!

Adrien let out a relieved sigh as he began to pump himself out of her cream pied pussy, she felt so tight and right for him! He could hardly imagine what her slutty little face must look like right now! In fact it was screwed up in pain and pleasure as she attempted to stay conscious. She had no idea how Marinette was able to take such a pounding like this! And by the way that he was doing it she could tell that it must happen nearly every day.

He reached around and pinched one of her salt shaker sized nipples and flicked it before angling the speed and strength of his thrusts so that he was hitting her most perfect spot. She gasped and shuddered, like two buttons getting pressed in just the right way...he had practiced this move before...the realization that she and Marinette shared the same gspot made her cum even harder. The combined juices were pouring down her legs at this point, making a delicious orgasm and cum and semen soup around their knees, her drool was dripping down over her chin, down her neck and over his hands were they rested and twisted her nipples playfully, keeping her nice and aroused. He needed her aroused for just a few more hours.

Although by the way that she was writhing beneath him like a snake was probably not a good sign for that. She probably only had three good orgasms left in her before she passed out. And Adrien wasn't a creep who would fuck an unconscious lady! That was just creepy and crossed so many lines. Fucking his future mother in law was okay though.

After all Marinette had told him to take good care of her today! And he intended to do just that!

Sabine growled and growned and looked behind herself towards him wiggling her hips and making her ridiculously thick ass cheeks jiggle and shake and clap together. Adrien pinched one and she gasped before rolling her shoulders.

"Oh my god! Oh you are so good! Yes! Yes please! Just like that! Keep fucking mommy just like that! Mommy loves how big and strong and tough you are my young illicit lover! You are perfect! Just the perfect fit! I love you! I can't live without you! Now please! For a third time paint mommies insides white with your pearly perfect cum! Make me into your own personal cum dumpster! I can't live without your massive dick filling me up to bursting like a filthy old whore!"

Adrien gripped her chin and turned her to face him.  
"Hey. You aren't an old whore. You are the hottest piece of milf ass that I have ever seen. And trust me you are going to be milking my balls and spinning on my dick like a god damn ballerina until you can't move. Whenever you want. Got that?" She felt him pump and pump and thrust and then she gasped and collapsed backwards into his arms as he filled her to overflowing gloriosuly.

Adrien grinned and chuckled as she turned to kiss him lovingly and passionately on the mouth.

"I will take that as a yes." Adrien responded.

* * *

"And you're sure that no one will mind?" Chloe said nervously kissing up Marinette's bare chest. Alya chuckled as she gave her lovers deep loving kisses as she rubbed her hands over their cute little white girl booties. They didn't have the nice fine ass that she did.

"Don't worry. My Dad is asleep in his hotel room. And Adrien is taking care of my mom, they are probably just watching tv or going to a museum." Marinette said before she took Chloe's face between her hands and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"Plus Nino is entertaining my mom while my dad and sisters are out of town. So everything is good for me!" She said as she took the double ended vibrator and aimed it to her own pussy lips and Chloes. "Now brace yourself my gorgeous golden lover!"

* * *

Adrien grinned as he railed himself in and out of Sabine. They had been making love for over twenty four hours. And she was really starting to get into the groove of getting fucked silly by his massive cock. He grinned and then flinched as his phone began ringing. Sabine was in doggy position so she could only partially hear or see anything, her legs spread and her bright pink nipples were rubbed raw from his manhandling them.

Adrien picked up the phone and accepted the call.  
"Hey! Nino!" Adrien said hailing his best buddy who was just as sweaty as Adrien. Altough he still had his glasses and hat on. Of course.  
"Hey dude bro! How was your night with Sabine? Did you get any?" Nino said wiggling his eyebrows as Adrien chuckled good naturedly at his perverted best friend. Adrien quirked his own eyebrow before looking down.

"Well I don't know. Did I get any baby?" Sabine cried out playfully and wiggled her hips and brought her fingers to her nice perky salt shaker sized pink nubs that felt as sensitive as her lips at the moment.

"Yep I have to say that my night went well. And is still going well." Adrien said as he cheerfully moved the phone around to showcase that he was in fact still fucking Sabine who was not even aware of how much trouble she could be in. Or maybe that was just something that turned her on even more. Nino crowed to the heavens as he nodded happiliy.

"Dude! Good for you! I always wondered if she was any good in the sack! Plus she is soooooo fucking hot bro! Congrats dude bro man!"  
"And how did your night go with Marlena?" Adrien asked moving the phone so that he could talk to Nino face to face. Nino adjusted his glasses with a smirk and moved his camera around to show that Marlena had her legs firmly wrapped around Nino's hips and was getting her entire world and her entire bed rocked by his massive firm thrusts.  
"Oh well you know how it is dude man. Let's just say that she won't be standing straight or walking anywhere for a while!" Marlena let out a nearly feral growl as she ran her nails down his front and worshipped at the sight of this young studs six pack, his massive cock was making her pussy into little more then a nerve covered slip and slide, turning her into an eager expecting whore!

"Well I would say that we both had good nights then!" Adrien said as he gripped Sabine and pulled her up effortlessly until she was looking into the camera too.  
"Smile!" He said as he took a picture just as they both orgasmed harshly against each other.

**Review. Next thing up soon. All aged up. One shot. maybe a two shot not sure yet. Adrien/Sabine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review. Next thing up soon. Don't really know which thing to update next so just going with whatever I have at hand. Figure making this a three shot with the next chapter being an Adrien/Marinette/Sabine. This chapter will be Adrien/Sabine/Nino/Marlena Cesaire foursome which will be fun as I don't think I've ever seen any like that. Should be more.**

Sabine shifted on the bed. It was a fancy hotel room and she did not know if she should be touching the bed as much as she was, after all they were probably going to absolutely ruin the bedsheets with what they were doing. Across from the naked mother of one was a naked mother of four.

Marlena had a nice set of tits with dark brown nipples that practically spread across half of her chest, they looked like melted milk duds. She also had large inviting eyes that were loving and confident and maternal. But of course the most impressive part of Marlena was her sizeable juicy looking booty that had a nice hefting bounce to it. It looked good, healthy, sexy. She was a world famous chef so it made sense that she would have some padding to her.

Marlena reached across and took a hold of Sabine's hand and rubbed it gently giving her a loving smile. She did not know Sabine super well although their daughters were suppossedly best friends. But she liked what she did know, which was that Sabine was hard working, incredibly loving and a faithful mother and spouse.

"You don't need to do this if you don't want to." Marlena assaured her with a smile and a wink. Sabine blushed as she felt her heart flutter and the breath catch in her chest. She felt an outpouring of love and arousal for this gorgeous woman. It flowed across her and she bit her thumb before she shook her head.

"Oh no! I couldn't do that! Adrien and Nino have been looking forward to this for so long! I just would not be able to live with myself if I let one or the other down! Not to mention...I've never been to an orgy! And I've always wanted to experience one...It just seems...well...fun..."Sabine said trailing off nervously as Marlena giggled and rubbed Sabine's gorgeous open face, she was so sweet and innocent, there was a certain flare of danger beneath it all though, as if she would be able to snap a motherfuckers neck without missing a beat or blinking an eye.

"Hey don't worry. The first rule of this is to do what you want and who you want. And trust me Nino is a very attentive lover. He will be able to tell just what you need and give it to you without missing a beat. And I've always wanted to try that sweet piece of blonde ass. He looks like a sweet lover. Is he a sweet lover?" Marlena said as Sabine merely blushed and avoided eye contact while a large smile split her face. Marlena giggled like a school girl at the 'answer' that Sabine had given her.

And the way that Sabine was cupping her slowly dripping wet and clearly eager pussy was definitely a good enough answer for her.

The door opened and in walked two young men. Nino was smirking and Adrien was laughing while giving him a solid pat on the back. The two young soon to be married men looked at their future mother in laws with smiles that eagerly showed their anticipation for the next few hours if not days. Sabine grinned and perked right up.

"Darling!" She called out before she could help herself and Marlena and Nino both quirked eyebrows as they looked at Adrien with bemused expressions on their faces.  
"No way that you didn't pay her to say that bro. I call complete bs. I mean come on man." Nino said with a smile while Adrien only chuckled and shrugged.  
"What can I say. I am a master at pleasuring a woman. Good enough to get her to call me darling, dear, and sweet piece of studly cock meat." Adrien said as he winked at the two women before he grabbed the front of his bathrobe and let it fall to the ground revealing his long thick package. He was not erect, not yet but the two women gasped and oohed and aahed over the size of the cock that was hanging casaully and happiliy between his legs, it was so large and thick and filled to the brim with life, it was practically throbbing with untold pleasures to be given and the two milfs wanted to experience each and every last one of those pleasures.

Sabine found herself slowly stalking forwards on hands and knees before she stopped short and sat back on her haunches, her legs pulled up under her impressive juicy full figured butt cheeks. She stared from Adrien's cock to Nino's which had also just been gloriously revealed to the two ladies, it was just as long as Adrien's, just as thick too. In fact the two could practically be related with how similiar their dicks looked, it was almost concerning if it also wasn't so arousing.

Marlena covered her lips and gave out a dry little chuckle.

"Now I see exactly what your daughter sees in that man! My my such a big shaft!"  
"I know! And I can see why Alya loves your Nino! I hope that I am not being rude for saying that for the longest time I actually thought that your daughter might have been in love with my little Marinette with how much time that the two spend together!" Sabine said before Marlena waved the thought off.

"Oh please! If you took a dick like this and were still in love with your bestfriend...why you would definitely have to be giving some of the greatest oral in the world! Or be a raging bisexual." Marlena replied with a shake of her head which caused her full maternal breasts to bounce slightly there was amazngly enough not a hint of sag upon the glorious sexual globes that promised untold pleasures to whoever might touch the gorgeous women.

The two men exchanged knowing eager looks before they turned to the women their cocks seemed to spring to attention as if on cue, they had obviously pracitced by the smirks that graced their smug faces. They were going to get so fucked tonight!

The two gentleman walked forwards until Sabine found Nino's dick shoved into her face, it was large and thick and vaguely menacing, like a crouching cobra. She licked her lips and purred as Marlena giggled before slipping her milf lips around Adrien's thick strong dick. She gasped as he shoved himself in all the way to the back of her throat. Adrien moaned in delight as Marlena slowly reached down his shaft, she could only manage to get around half of his dick down her throat but her nonstop drooling and gasping mouth managed to get the rest plenty wet and sticky and her nimble hands were doing the rest. She was an expert chef and had the perfect wrist control so that soon Adrien felt as if his entire cock was on fire inside of her mouth. He moaned in delight as he felt his erection grow even harder then before.

Adrien and Marlena side eyed Nino and Sabine and their eyes widened in shock as they saw the young petite mother deep throating the hung stud, managing to shove his entire thick meaty cock down her mouth. She was humming and moaning in delight and Nino was already flushed and breathing heavily leaning his hands on her shoulders to keep from falling over in shock, he felt as if she was going to break his cock right off!

Nino grinned and gave a wink to Adrien. "Dude I can definitely see why you like this big lipped slut! She is amazing! I've got some killer blowjobs but this one is blowing my fucking mind!"

The two bros high fived as they moaned, they could hardly contain themselves anymore. Adrien finally gasped as he pulled his shaft out of Marlena's dripping wet hot tight mouth and smirked.  
"I think that I want to try that cute pussy of yours now." He demanded while smacking her across the face with his dick. She peeped before she grinned lecherously.

"God I can't wait to feel you inside of me. A dick that size is made for fucking." Marlena said before she rolled over onto her stomach and raised her haunches. She reached in between her legs and spread them, her juicy thighs were dripping her juices down her sides eagerly. Her tight pink sex was winking out at Adrien and she wiggled her perfect breeder hips as if she was attempting to bring him to premature ejaculation just by having her body in the same room as him.

"Well? What are you waiting for handsome? Come! Take me! Mount me! Fuck me into submission! Your dick is a bully and I want you to break me with it! I am going to try and break it inside of me though! I want to see you squirm!" Marlena demanded her young blonde lover. Adrien grinned in joy as tiny hearts appeared in his eyes at her dirty sexy arousing words.

Nino chuckled dryly as he pressed a nervous blushing Sabine backwards onto her back and slowly slide his cock in between her thighs. She moaned and covered her blushing pink cheeks in embarassment. Right now they knew that she was a cock hungry slut! That she was a genius when it came to giving blow jobs! That she wanted this young hung man to take her like she had never been taken before!

"Man Marlena you sound just like Alya right now! Now I see where that girl gets it." Nino said as he gazed lovingly into Sabines face and cupped her cheek. "Are you ready? I might get a little rough just tell me if I hurt you beautiful." Sabine nodded her tongue tied up and she was now at a complete loss for words. She chocked back a gasp as he lined himself up and plunged deep inside of her.

"Sooooo biiiiiggggg..."Sabine moaned out as her head instantly began swimming, she worried that she might just straight up pass out! She could hardly believe that he was making her orgasm right away! But she was! Her core tightened and her legs crossed as Nino's powerful hips began to hump in and out of her, churning her like she was butter. He pressed in and out like a man possessed not letting up for even a second, he didn't want her to get a moment of breath. He reached his hands down across her sides and dug them in to get her to start to laugh and wiggle and wriggle.

The laughing caused her entire body to constrict and she moaned as it felt as if Nino's nice hot thick slab of man meat grew three extra sizes. Marlena sighed in relaxed satisfaction, Adrien was moaning hard as he groped her ass like a kid playing with playdough, he did not seem to have a care in the world and moved down until he was fiercly groping her tits. She felt incredibly empty headed and her hair was out of its bun and reached her mid back. She wiggled her hips again and gave her own soft sizeable booty a nice generous spank. She felt as if she was getting a full body massage.

Where Nino was hard and forceful and powerful Adrien took his time and practiced his technique, slowly teasing and testing the waters until he knew just what to do and how to handle it. And when he handled it it was like a dam of pleasure breaking across her body. Marlena moaned and bit her lips in delight as she closed her eyes and wiggled her hips again before gasping.

He was really going at it right now! His cock was pressed all the way to the limit! Making her squirm and gasp and moan in happiness.

Sabine was panting and red in the face, her eyes closed tight as she tried not to start drooling, she felt as if she was running a sexy marathon, every gasp and giggle and tickle caused her large sexy breasts to bounce and shake and her salt shaker sized tits to jump and bounce and even spurt a little. She did not know if she was lactating, she severly doubted it since she had a baby many decades ago and doubted she would ever have another one.

She only knew that this gorgeous man was making her sore in ways that she had not felt since her honey moon. She felt like a newlywed! She felt as if she might just start breaking down and cry in joy and happiness over how much pleasure this was giving her! Sabine groaned and gasped and gazed up at her young lover with rapture in her eyes. Every milf needed a young hot stud to pleasure her! Every milf needed a nice hot thick dick that would plunge into their depths and bring them to life with an overwhelming feeling of true passion!

She groaned and gasped and gripped Ninos chin before bringing their lips together in a long drawn out kiss, pressing their tongues together and moaning in helpless delight.

Adrien grinned at the display. He loved seeing her come out of her shell. He smirked to Nino who nodded, they had planned this well.

The two women whooped in surprise as they found themselves airborne and suddenly pressed together. The boys were standing up and thrusting into their respective milfs. But pressing them together forcefully enough that Sabine had to snare Marlena's arms and Marlena Sabine's shoulders so that they were making a sexy fuckable mommy sandwich.

Adrien grinned as Sabine's blanked out happy expression flickered and turned to one of unfeeling delight as she locked her arms around Marlena's head and brought their lips together in a fierce and passionate kiss. Adrien and Nino cheered and whistled and whooped at the lesbian make out session as the two women began to fight and slurp and lick and grind. Their nipples flicked the other and caused sharp snorts to ring through the room.

Adrien smacked himself upwards into Marlena, her big fat ass ground against his rock hard abs as he steadily made another milf into his helpless cock hungry bitch. She was practically drunk on his scent and his power and his arms holding ehr thighs open as if to advertise that she was orgasming around a young hot cock that was not her husbands.

Sabine had never kissed a woman before but she felt her eyelids flutter closed and her heart clench in it's chest. She groaned and humped harder against Nino's invading cock, it was like a familiar warm hug that was murdering her insides. Nino moaned as she seemed to massage him in a way that he had never felt before, a powerful overwhelming feeling that made him want to shout and slap the rafters.

"So Marlena. Nino. How did the two of you start your affair?" Sabine asked as she rode Adrien in the cowgirl position. He was on his back next to Nino as Marlena rode her hung stud in the reverse cowgirl positon. Both women had orgasmed so often that they could not feel their legs and entered a new stage of blissful orgasmic euphoria that made them feel as if they were skipping on clouds.

Marlena snorted and covered her mouth as Nino grinned and gave her ass a hearty spank.  
"This nice thick booty is why. I was visiting Alya and walked into the kitchen, saw a nice sizeable and familiar pair of jeans bent over and gave it a spank thinking it was my fiancee. Even went so far as to grab her around the waist and grind into that nice meaty ass crack. Only for it to turn out to be this good looking cutie pie!" Marlena blushed flustered and moaned as he twisted one of her nipples and spanked her ass again.

"I-I-I oh god! So big! So much! I couldn't pant huff pant gasp! Get that spank out of my head! I knew I needed more! I deserved more! And before I knew it well..."She giggled and rolled her shoulders and flicked her hair over one sweaty shoulder before groaning and rubbing her thighs. "Well this happened!"

Adrien and Nino were standing side by side gasping as the two women gazed up expectantly, cum man and woman dripping down their worn out cunts. Finally Nino gripped his cock and with a might moan orgasmed, Adrien soon afterwards. Hot white thick creamy gooey wads of male cum shot across the two women, their tits cuped and their tongues out to catch as much as they possibly could.

Their breaths hitched and their eyes watered in silent arousal as they gazed lovingly and longingly at each other soon Sabine moved forwards and bridged the gap between them, pressing her tits into Marlena's mouth until the woman began to slurp and lick and instinctively suckle at Sabine's cum covered breasts as if they were a delicious berry and she was the one who was getting all of it's precious juices.

"So nice to see our ladies getting along nicely." Adrien said with a grin as he slapped Nino on the shoulder. Nino chuckled before nodding in agreement.  
"Oh yeah bro. I can't wait until next time." Sabine sighed sadly. There would be no next time, sure this was fun...but they were getting married soon! And she was a mother! She had to take care of things and go back to her husband! Sure fucking a nice hot young stud was fun and all...but she knew that it was just not going to be asomething that went on forever!

In fact if she had to guess this would probably be the very last time.

* * *

"I'm just like saying that this is definitely not the last time." Chloe said as she plowed into the tight asshole of Marinette who was plunging a double ended dildo into a strapped down Alya, who had a vibrator up her own butt.

The three lesbian lovers moaned and gasped and thrashed. Their tongues hanging out and their eyes crossing as their orgasms ripped through them. They collapsed around each other and scooted in until they were cuddling. Marinette began to kiss up Alya's neck while Chloe took a nipple into her mouth and gave the dark skinned lovely reporter tiny nibble to keep her aroused and ready for action.

"B-but...the two of us are getting married soon! And Nino might want to start a family and-"Alya was cut off when Chloe gave her a dynamite kiss that caused her to shut right up.  
"I don't care." The blonde bimbo said pulling her lips away, a trail of spit connected the two of them as their starry eyes locked and they grinned in bliss.  
"I don't care if your married, or if you have a thousand babies or if you are big and round and pregnant. You both are my lovers and mine alone. And I will never let that change do you understand me? We are going to fuck and fuck and fuck some more! And that is just how it is going to be!" Chloe said selfishly as she pouted. Alya chucckled and Marinette sighed as she felt sleep washing over her. She hoped that Adrien was behaving himself with Nino, the boys were having a bro night whatever that meant. She doubted that it was anything that Marinette's girls nights out! After all Adrien already fucked her close to seven times a day! There was no physical way that he would have more cum or endurance to fuck anyone else!

That would have to be super human!

* * *

Sabine gasped as she rubbed her big round nine month pregnant belly and sighed blissfully. She had been getting plowed by Adrien three times a day every single day since that first accidental date that the two went on. And well he never wore protection and the feeling of a young reckless cock pounding inside of her sort of made her loose her mind and forget some of her senses...soooo...

It was inevitable! And she was hoping that the little baby would have her hair so that Tom wouldn't grow suspicious. But if it was blonde well then they would all be fucked!

Sabine gasped and arched her back as Marlena suckled greediliy from the large lactating tits. She was also Pregnant and Nino was pounding hardly inside of her while also caressing her belly with a firm guiding hand. His prick slide easily from the pussy, she was sighing and moaning and even gargling the breast milk in amazement. Marlena absolutely loved Sabine's taste, her tongue, her milk, her pussy juices. Everything about her was amazing and the exotic milf could just not get enough of it! She practically had to waddle back to her apartment with a couple of jars of the stuff just to hold her over until she could drink directly from the tap at their next orgy!

These orgies had turned into triweekly events and they were deciding about turning it into a daily event but that might take more work...

Marlena gasped as she felt her new tattoo get a hearty slap. Nino had been amazed when he saw it and was overjoyed by the prospect. In big fancy letters across her asscheeks were the words BREEDING FACTORY! All underlined with three explanation points. And he intended to use the name to it's full potential. And Marlena intended to support that. Her husband had not seen it as they only fucked when it was dark in the room. And then only to convince him that the baby was his. Sabine had followed a similiar course of action. After all they were still both married women!

And even if the sex was boring, vanillia, and lackluster compared to the ball slapping, tit teasingly amazingly fun wild raw bareback sex that they had with these studs...it still somehow convinced their clueless husbands!

Nino swore as he felt his nut residing. His phone was buzzing. He grabbed it from the dresser and stopped midthrust. His eyes widened and Marlena looked over her shoulder as Sabine gasped and paused her beloved bouncing.  
"Is something wrong honey?" SHe asked with a maternal edge to her voice. Nino was pale and his mouth flapping in amazement.  
"Alya is going into labor! I'm going to be a dad!" Adrien's phone buzzed and the foursome turned to it in amazement. Adrien grabbed it and listened, he winced and nodded and said of course he would be there in thirty seconds.  
"Same here! Marinette just went into labor!"

The two guys gazed at each other in shock. They had managed to knock up their wives at around the same time which was good timing on their part...but this...this was amazing! The two guys looked nervously at their sidechicks who had wide excited eyes before they slide eagerly off of the boys dicks and grabbed their nearby clothes to toss at them.

"Go! Go to your wives! Make sure that our grandbabies are safe! And give our daughters our love!" The two shouted together as they walked with the two men to the door to wave them off, their hands cupping their bellies and their tits leaking a little in enjoyment and amazement.

"Oh Marlena! I'm so excited!" Sabine gushed to her lover as they waddled back towards the bed holding each other and squishing their big hips and butts and the sides of their tits together with wide eager smiles on their wide faces. "We are going to be grandmothers! Our daughters are having their babies!"

Marlena gasped as she sat down heavily and gripped her belly in amazement and her eyes widened fearfully. Sabine covered her mouth in amazement at the coincidnce  
"So are we."

**Review. Next chapter or update will come faster if there are reviews for anything not just for this but any of them. Or artwork would love to see fanart of any of my works.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review. Faster updates if the things get reviews. Last chapter Adrien/Marinette/Sabine lemon.**

"What are you two doing?" Marinette said thunderously. Her eyes glaring as the door slowly opened to reveal the rest of the scene before her. Adrien gulped and Sabine gasped as she slapped her hands to her tits in a vain attempt to cover her nipples. There was absoultely no way to spin this any way that it clearly was.

Sabine was in the reverse cowgirl position with Adrien's young hot thick insatiable throbbing cock deep inside of Sabines hot tight pussy. They were covered in sweat and were red all the way from their faces to the tips of their toes. The three kept their eyes locked. Marinette had a sleeping blonde baby strapped to her front, her tits had grown a little bit from pregnancy and were now almost on par with her mothers, something that Sabine would never admit to being intimidated by...but she definitely felt a little nervous about it.

Marinette walked into the room and closed the door. She locked it and leaned against it. She crossed her arms and stared at the two of them who were nervously wiggling against each other. Sabine's mouth flapped for a few seconds before she took a deep breath and smiled wetly and nervously at her daughter.  
"I can explain honey." Sabine said nervously as she tried not to massage the still incredibly thick dick inside of her. Adrien gulped as he felt his hands intsinctively tighten on her hips and then thrust up causing her to gasp loudly and lewdly before biting her own lips.

"Well? I'm waiting for one." Marinette said with a hint of anger in her voice. "Are you going to tell me why you're fucking my mom Adrien? Mom? Are you going to explain why you're fucking my husband on your and dad's bed?"

Marinette's eyes glanced over towards the baby crib in the corner. She walked over and deposited her sleeping child beside Marinette's younger sibling. They shared the same birthday which was lucky for Marinette because it just meant one party. She glanced between the two sleeping babies and noticed a few small similarities. Such as the shape of the face, the curl of the hair and the green eye color. In fact the only real difference was that Marinette's little sister had Sabine's hair color and that Marinette's son had Adrien's hair color.

"Really? That isn't even Dad's baby? She's just a bastard?" Marinette said with a small chuckle in amazement at the new information. Sabine blushed again and then gasped as Adrien thrusted again and a few soft moans echoed out of their mouths.

"W-well can you blame me? He is just soooo gooooddddd...And it has been so long since I had a dick like this. Oh Marinette I am so sorry! You must hate me. I am such a stupid old whore." Sabine said distressedly as she rubbed at her eyes and felt a few tears slowly grow and dribble out. Adrien sat up and positioned himself so that he was now holding the mother of his daughter tightly and softly cooed to Sabine to calm her down a little bit.

"Hey. Don't talk about yourself that way. Anyway it isn't your fault. In fact if it's anyone's fault it's Marinettes." Adrien said softly as he looked pointedly at the confused young wife and mother.

"Mine? what the hell did I do?" Marinette said in confused amazement before glowering at her cocky and cunt obsessed husband.  
"Well a few months ago you told me to take your mom out for a night on the town. And I did. And we had a lot of fun. So really if you hadn't gone away and asked me to look after your mom for you and give her a fun time..."Adrien said letting the implication hang in the air. Marinette scoffed in amazement before looking at Adrien in shocked bewilderment.

"Yeah! A night on the town! Like dancing and dinner! Or a movie! Not having a lot of bareback sex until you knocked up your mother in law!" Marinette said before she strode forward and cupped Sabine's face and jerked it upwards so that the milf was looking directly into her daughters firm ice like eyes.

"In fact I could just ruin your life right now. Tell daddy...have him divorce you...get my man back..."Marinette said softly and teasingly. The only thing that was keeping Sabine from taking it too seriously was the way that Marinette was smiling, sure it was a dangerous predatory smile, but at the same time there was a small hinting bit of hope behind it, as if she was just kidding. Sabine knew her child and could read Marinette like a book, easily.

"I think that the two of you need to learn a lesson or two about cheating." Marinette said reaching down to her booty short's pocket for her phone. She reached in and swore when she couldn't find it. She looked around for her purse before a soft whistle caught her attention.

"Looking for this?" Adrien said holding up a certain red and black phone up. He waved it a bit before he flicked it open and effortlessly got through the password. She used the same one for everything. He then grinned lecherously and tapped Sabine on the shoulder before pushing the phone in front of her. Sabine gasped and covered her mouth, before remembering that her tits and nipples were on full display and had to choose between covering one or the other.

In the end she chose her cheeks.

"You are one to talk about cheating little miss 'I'm only best friends with Alya and Chloe.'" Adrien said as he flipped the phone around to show Marinette the hundreds if not thousands of pictures of Chloe or Alya laid out on a bed, naked, with their bodies pressed together. Or kissing, or eating each other out, or slapping the others ass. Or wiggling and grinding. Grinning, slurping, licking, naked and in love and blissfully fucking to their hearts content. And more often then not Marinette was right alongside them, her legs spread and her pussy open for their probing fingers and tongues and desperate needy cunts.

"So that's where you go to twice a week. I take it that it's not just a coffee date?" Adrien said as he gazed at a blushing stammering Marinette who was desperately crumbling in front of the two of them. She could not keep up the charade any longer. She had been caught, she had been exposed, they knew...she was blushing, her lips popping and she looked just like her mom did when she had been exposed.

"I-I-I I can't help it! We're in love!" She shouted stamping her foot a little and then covering her eyes in embarassment as Adrien whistled and continued to scroll through the photos. He knew that Alya was hot, and Chloe had a pretty nice juicy rack on her. He just never imagined that the three girls would be down for so much fun! It was actually pretty impressive.

He grinned as his cock twisted and twitched a little bit as he moaned and then frowned when Sabine shakiliy got to her feet and disengaged his cock from her tight pillow like pussy. He wanted his cock to get hugged into oblivion by the gorgeous woman. But then he smiled as Sabine wrapped her daughter into a tight loving sweaty maternal embrace and cooed to her and shushed her as she rubbed her daughters head and slowly and gently petted her like she was a helpless little puppy.

"Oh darling. It's okay. Everything is okay. I know you though. You love Adrien too don't you?" Marinette nodded without opening her eyes and had to repress a hiccup of sorrow working it's way through her throat. Her mommy was so warm and soft, her large tits were filled to the brim with milk and seemed to squish and press fully against Marinette and make her hot and warm and safe and strangely aroused...she gulped and opened her eyes to make eye contact with her smiling mother.

"Well that's okay then. If Adrien is alright with sharing you with Alya and Chloe then I think you should be fine with sharing Adrien with me! After all he makes me happy. And you want us all to be happy right? And honestly does it make you unhappy?" Marinette thought for a moment before she smiled a large happy blissed out smile as realization hit her.  
"No! No actually! It just caught me off guard! In fact if anything it is super hot! Plus it could free me up in the mornings a little. After all he fucks my poor pussy close to eight times a day...but if let's say you and Daddy moved into the mansion I'm pretty sure that you might be able to take my morning shift. That means you get more of his cock for yourself and I can get a break so that the girls and I can go all out!" Marinette said happiliy as she hugged her mother tightly and lovingly.

Sabine gasped and blushed as the possibilities ran through her head. Getting Adrien all to hersel! Every single morning! And noon and night! Screwing and fucking and doing everything to their hearts content for days or even weeks at a time! Never leaving the bed and trying every last concievable position! She moaned as she began to spontaneously cum, her eyes got heavy and she gazed lovingly downwards at Marinette, the hormones of lust took a hold of her and she decided to fuck everything, fuck conventions and logic and society she had come this far she might as well go full out. She leaned forwards and locked lips with her daughter. Marinette squealed before she wrapped her hands around Sabine's nice big round ass and squeezed the cheeks pulling her mom closer and lifting the nice fine looking booty meat upwards and giving it a nice strong grope just to remind her that Marinette was indeed a loving sexual sensual being herself!

Adrien moaned as he stroked his big thick vein covered cock at the sight. He was slippery with Sabine's cum juices staining his cock and making it slick enough to slide across his palm with no resistance.

"This is so fucking hot." He muttered out like a vouyer as the mother and daughters lips parted and their tongues came out to play. Dashing between their thick bimbo like lips as they sighed and moaned. Sabine flinched in amazement at the boldness that Marinette had, she was normally so shy and reserved so to feel her feel her up and give her buttcheeks a firm loving spank that caused sweat to fly across the room...it made Sabine get more turned on then she had ever been in her entire life! And it was all thanks to her loving gorgeous daughter!

"I want to fuck you." marinette said into her mothers ear causing Sabine to giggle and shiver in delight before she licked Marinette's ear and whispered back.

"I want to fuck you. And Adrien. And to watch the two of you fuck. And see you and Alya and Chloe make love. And I think that everything is only going to get more fun from here on out. You chose the perfect husband. I am so jealous of you having that nice big young cock tied to your name." Marinette blushed and giggled at how naughty her mommy was being! After all Sabine was a mother of two, and a grandmother. But Marinette could tell that Sabine wanted more, a woman had needs and Adrien was more then man enough to fufill them all.

Marinette sighed in satisfaction before she returned her face to inbetween her mothers nice soft full womanly breasts and breathed in her scent with a sigh. She was so warm and wet and sweaty and her tits smelled vaguely of Adrien's junk, which meant that a tit job had definitely happened. Sabine sighed and caressed the back of her daughters head as she sighed in delight before moving downwards. They had all already agreed to this right? So they might as well just go all out and start it up!

Sabine pulled Marinette out from between her breasts and restarted the kiss before gripping her around the shoulders and turning her back towards the massive waving cock that was practically telling them to dig right in and indulge themselves.

"Let's show our Adrien just how good a mother daughter team can be!" Sabine said happiliy as Marinette quickly stripped out of her clothing with a wide drool filled grin across her blushing face, she hoped that she didn't look too ridiculous but Adrien's cock just looked so unbelievably yummy and she hoped that she would get to make out with her mom a little bit more the two women practicaly dove towards his cock.

Adrien chuckled and then gasped arching his back and feeling his heart flutter as the two women eagerly began licking up and down his shaft. The two of them could not get enough of it! Their tongues poked out and their lips began to press little butterfly kisses up and down his dick. Sabine smiled and lapped happiliy at his cock head as Marinette went downwards and began to pleasure his balls. Adrien very nearly blew his load right there! After all one mouth is great but two mouths on your cock is unimaginable!

He groaned and gasped and began to hump upwards sliding his shaft in between Sabine's lips. She began to suck and slurp all the harder. Moaning and gasping and groaning. The babies slept quitely through their parents lovemaking. They had heard it plenty of times before and were indifferent to the noises of wet slapping flesh hitting wet slapping flesh.

Adrien gasped and ran his hands through the women's dark blueish hair and grinned happiliy before his mouth practically fell open. Marinette was blushing and moving her way upwards, there was just so much cock to work with! It was so big and thick and unweildy she did not know if she would be able to handle the entire thing. She moaned and gasped when she felt a tongue flick across her lips. She gazed dully at Sabine before the mom and daughter duo locked lips around his cock head.

The overwhelming sensation of having a dick caught between two contrasting tongue fighting for dominance was too much for Adrien and within a second he was orgasming harshly into their mouths. The two women gasped and yelped in happiness as they gulped down his cum and then continued to make out. The jizz dripping messiliy down from in between their lips and splattering on the bedsheets and their nipples. Their erect nipple sholding them up like perfect little pearls.

Marinette sighed happiliy before she smirked and gazed at Adrien lovingly.

"Let's just see how good you can be lover boy!" She demanded as she laid on her back and spread her legs. Sabine grinned lecherously and gripped Marinette's ankles bringing the surprisingly flexible young lady backwards until her feet were beside her ears.

"I want to see his cock go all the way in! Trust me baby mating press is the way to go!" Sabine said as Adrien angled himself up and gave Sabine a juicy kiss on the lips. He then plowed himself home into Marinette's tight awaiting pussy. Marinette moaned in delight. Even though she got fucked by this thing every single day more then once she never got used to it. The very first thrust always threatened to break her. Mind. Body. and soul. She groaned and gasped as Adrien's cock slammed hard against the back of her womb. He fit inside of her like a foot inside of a sock! He entered her without missing a beat and made her groan and gasp like she was an eager horny bitch that could not get enough!

Her insides massaged his thick meaty shaft as it plunged burningly hot across her cunt.

"Oh yeah. Just look at that face. That is a face of a freshly fucked cock drunk bitch." Adrien said as he lovingly caressed Marinette's rump and gave it a squeeze. "She is so cute when she gets all hyperactive like this." Adrien said as Marinette rocked softly against his balls and cock shaft. Trying to get him to orgasm at least once more so that she could enjoy the full sticky feeling that she always got whenever he cream pied her.

Sabine shifted overhead and sat firmly against Marinette's face. Her pussy was bright pink and dripping wet. She was clearly aroused by what was happening and wanted in! She wanted her daughter's tongue to get shoved right down her pussy!

"Eat me! Lick me up! Start slurping!" Sabine demanded and MArinette dove in hungriliy with pleasure. Sure she was on her back pretty much sandwiched between her mom and husband...but that just got her all the hotter! This was an entirely different level of taboo! She had just been sneaking around with her girlfriends before. But this was incest! This was hot! This was free love! And she loved it!

She moaned as she tasted the pussy that had pushed her out so many years ago, and had also given birth to her younger sibling just recently! She moaned and gasped as she felt Adrien's cock starting to pulse rythmically and she knew just what was coming! She closed her eyes and groaned as she felt her own orgasm dash across her and cause her legs to twitch and her toes to tickle her moms ass.

Sabine moaned as her large milk filled tits bounced and she orgasmed with them as well. The two untangled themselves from Marinette's weak twitching body as she smiled happiliy with a full creamy cunt dripping down her legs and ruining the bed.

"MMMMM. It's like a waterfall. I hope that we didn't break her." Sabine said as Adrien pounced on the woman.  
"Nah she should be fine. Although that is the same look she got when I impregnated her last. So maybe we will get lucky again!" Adrien chimmed happiliy as Sabine giggled and slapped his chest.

"She is so lucky! I want a little blonde baby too you know!"  
"Well let's get it on then! I am pretty sure I have enough in the tank for you too!" Adrien said as he slide her across his lap until she was riding him cowgirl stlye. He gripped her buttcheeks and gave out a delighted moan as his poor red hot abused cock was slipped carefully and lovingly into her dripping wet pussy. She moaned and bit her finger before burrowing her face into his neck. Adrien loved the feeling of her tits against him, so warm and soft and comfortable.

Marinette propped herself up on one elbow and slide a couple of fingers into her pussy and moaned in delight at the sight of her mom riding her husband. She was so hot! Marinette had never realized just what a great ass her mommy had, it was big and bouncy and beautiful! Sabine should be proud of having some child bearing hips like those! And a nice sexy rack on her and full beestung lips that demanded a hot mouth and a strong tongue to make use of them!

Adrien was plowing into Sabine, who was bouncing like she was on a trampoline! Bouncing like she had never bounced before! She loved the feeling of having an audience. Someone to show off to. Someone to enjoy the show! And she was so glad that Marinette wasn't angry at her! In fact if anything Marinette was overly supportive! Which was incredible!

Sabine moaned and gasped as she felt Adrien's cock twitch and began spraying his hot thick junk across her insides coating her womb and paiting her awaiting eggs white with his life giving semen.

The two gasped and held each other tightly as their afterglow took a hold and their bouncing turned into gentle soft rocking as they just faded in and out of consciousness. Marinette's gasp and groan and another wad of cum shooting caught their attention. She was blushing before she leaned forward to kiss her mommy between the shoulder blades. She tasted sweaty and sweet all at once!

"Sorry. You two were just so hot. I was so horny I just had to let out another load." She said before she cuddled up next to Sabine who practically collapsed onto Adrien, his dick firmly keeping her pussy closed.

Marinette was whispering something. It sounded a lot like. "I have an idea on how we can alllll beeee together."

* * *

"Chloe. Princess. You want me to what?" The Mayor said as he nervously looked at the two young men and the party of women in his office. There was his daughter Chloe, her good friends Alya and Marinette, Alya and Marinette's husbands Adrien and Nino and two women...he thought they might be Mrs. Cheng and Mrs. Cesaire. Although what they all wanted was confusing the elderly man (Who might have been suffering the early onset mental degradation, he was not very sharp and easy to push around but even this demanded some sort of an explanation!)

"Ugh. Come on Daddy! Do I have to spell everything out to you! Fine. I want to marry Marinette and Alya. And Nino and Adrien want to marry Marlena and Sabine! But we don't want to go through the trouble of divorcing Marinette from Adrien and Alya from Nino. So just sign the bill here to legalize polygamy and we will be all set! Also sign our marraige certificate here, here and here, and a divorce certificate so that Sabine and MArlena can leave their loser husbands!" Chloe said with a pout and a glare.

The mayor gazed at his daughter dully trying to work everything out as he flapped his arms helplessly. So much was happening so fast and he felt like nothing was getting explained to him at all!

"But princess! I would get in big trouble for that and there are channels to do this and laws and-"  
"Do it or else these pictures of Mommy and here harem of young lovers hits the news." Chloe threatened holding up a picture of Marinette, Alya and Chloe screwing each other with double ended dildos in a doggy style three way. The mayor coughed in amazement and Chloe cursed before flicking to the right one of Audrey Bourgeious squatting taking a thick big cock in her pussy while cum dripped down her face and bare tits and across her belly. She had a dick just exiting her large gasping mouth, her red cheeks had two more cocks pressed against them and she held a couple of thick dicks in either hand and more hung in the background. Clearly this was less of an orgy and more of a gangbang that had been practiced over and over and over again.

"Well...we certainly can't ruin our beloved queens reputation." The mayor said nervously fiddling with his pen before Chloe snapped her fingers. Within an instant Sabine turned to Adrien, he was in a tuxedo and she was wearing her old wedding gown, the white lace hugged her figure and the train was relatively short, it hung to the ground and hid her high heels. Her veil was lifted and her tiara sparkled as brightly as her tear filled eyes as Adrien kissed her deeply.

Marlena squeaked as Nino dipped her and worried that her underwear would be on display. This was the last time that she let a horny young man choose her outfit! It was a sparkling white mini dress that hugged her figure and left a plenty large window that threatened to expose her boobs if she moved too fast. She sighed as she tossed her bundle of flowers behind her and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Marinette's eyes were darting as was her tongue. She had Alya's lips to one side and Chloe's to the other. The girls each had a hand on one ass cheek and Alya was trying to sneak her fingers up Marinette's skirt. It was a bright white mesh like net that hugged her body tightly and had small down wings instead of a train. Chloe's was tighter and more like a painted on body suit that went to her ankles but hugged every curve, she could hardly move in it but she liked the looks of it.

Alya's wedding outfit was coattails over a white pair of leggings, she wasn't fancy. Plus her wives had seen her naked before. So who cares?

"Well then." Sabine said as she walked out of the hall with an arm around Adrien who was leading Marinette who had an arm hooked with Chloe who was hooked to Alya who was leaning against Nino who was necking with Marlena. "I suppose that we need to kick our husbands out or move into Adrien's mansion, it's the only place with room for us, and what I can only assaume is the twenty eight ckildren that we are going to be having."

Marinette gasped before she turned to Adrien with a giggle.

"I guess this means I get to call you daddy now!"

**Review hopefully that means more updates if there are more reviews. This is the final chapter but others would get more updates if more reviews/interests shown.**


End file.
